


Secret Meeting

by enchantingmoon (sunnywithclouds)



Category: vistlip
Genre: Hotel Rooms, M/M, Secrets, naughty boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-21
Updated: 2010-04-21
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywithclouds/pseuds/enchantingmoon
Summary: One shot originally posted on on LJ in 2010. :)





	Secret Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> One shot originally posted on on LJ in 2010. :)

"Tomo?" Rui asked the one word question in a fairly sleepy voice. The quiet but continuous knock on the hotel room door wasn't enough to rouse Umi who was still asleep, but it had gotten Rui's attention. "What are you---"

Tomo moved a hand out to cover over Rui's mouth with a smirk. "Shh. Don't want to wake your room mate." He said quietly as he stepped forward, pretty much pushing Rui into the room backwards as he walked.

Tomo only visited Rui for one reason. It was very much understood between then two of them. There was never much conversation or much question about it. Before or after they... got together...

Normally it wasn't in a shared hotel room, though. That was risky, to say the least, but... it was also pretty hot.

Tomo closed the door behind him and immediately moved up close to Rui, circling his arms around the bassist's slim waist. He pulled him in close, both heads already tilting to bring their lips together.

They weren't as quiet as they had assumed. Although, it wasn't their fault, really. Anyone sleeping closest to the door likely would have woken up when it was open and light spilled across their face. That was the case with Umi. He'd slept through the knocking, it was a long continuous noise that seemed to blend into his subconscious, but the door opening, the brief but still obvious conversation that followed pulled him from sleep.

He didn't move, though, figuring that one of the other band members needed something and he could hear Rui's voice. The door closed again and he figured that Rui would be getting back into bed so he settled himself to drift off again.

It took a couple of minutes for the quiet noises to really register to him. The slick sound of lips meeting and sliding against each other, the shift of fabric against skin as someone's hands roamed over another person's body. It filtered into his head slowly, a little bit at a time he was lifted back out of the half sleep he'd fallen into to realize that whoever was at the door hadn't left. They'd come inside.

And whoever it was.. they were making out with Rui.

There was a soft chuckle a few moments after Umi had realized what was going on. It wasn't Rui.. Rui had a girlish toned laugh that was sweet and endearing. This chuckle was more masculine and brash even while it was quiet.

Tomo.

Tomo was making out with Rui. Tomo and Rui were in the room, in the dark grabbing each other and making out.

He didn't want to laugh, he didn't want to let on that he was awake but there was part of him that was so amused by the whole idea he didn't think he'd be able to contain himself. To hide it, to try and cover any noise he might make he rolled over, shifting and flopping around on the bed with a low breath as he settled again, as if he was still asleep.

The noises stopped for a good solid minute. Umi could practically feel their eyes on him as they stared, holding their collective breath to make sure he was still asleep. After time passed there was a slick wet sound, and a very tiny and strangled sounding groan that was unmistakably Rui. Umi couldn't see what just happened, but between us, Tomo had turned his head and was pressing suckling kisses to the side of the pretty man's neck. That always got to Rui, always made his knees weak and his skin prickle.

They moved towards Rui's bed in halting steps. They'd walk a little and stop, walk a little then stop. Umi could hear the more pointed rustle and shift of fabric as it was pulled away from skin, the soft plop as clothing hit the floor before the eventual creak of Rui's mattress under the weight of two people.

It wasn't until he heard a sharp intake of breath and his eyes opened on reflex that Umi realized he was facing Rui's bed now. That by turning himself over to try and curb the giggles he'd put himself right in the eye line of what was going on.

And even though he knew he could just close his eyes, Umi couldn't seem to do that...

He couldn't see perfectly but his eyes had adjusted to the dark of the room enough that he could easily make out the shape of the two men on the bed next to him. Tomo on top of Rui. Their body's pressed together and shifting. They were both naked, he could see that, grinding against each other on top of the mattress while kissing heatedly.

It was... surprisingly hot, and...

Oh god. They were going to have sex, weren't they...

Logically Umi had known that from the moment he realized someone else was in the room with Rui but it hadn't fully clicked until that moment. It wasn't until he was seeing them together, watching Tomo's hands grip into the soft flesh of Rui's hips as he arched and ground against him.

Not until he saw Rui's hands groping over Tomo's naked back and down onto his ass to pull the man into him.

He should close his eyes. Yep. He should just close his eyes. Umi did just that.

"Where's your lube?"

Umi's eyes were open again almost immediately after closing them. As soon as Tomo asked about lube Umi was back to full attention, watching the shifting and fumbling of two people groping for the bedside table between the two beds. Rui managed to open the drawer, patting inside to come up with the small bottle.

It was passed to Tomo and Umi couldn't see clearly what he did with it, but he heard the snap of the cap opening, then the click of it closing again a few moments later.

There was sharp hiss of breath from Rui and Umi saw the man's hips jerk upwards. Tomo's hand was between the pretty man's thighs and Umi could hear the squidging noise of lube as fingers pushed into a very very tight spot.

Umi watched as Tomo's hand shifted then rather violently pushed forward. A resounding smack of flesh followed when Rui slapped out at Tomo while trying to keep himself quiet. A kick followed the slap and Umi could hear Tomo laughing quietly through his nose.

He'd done it on purpose, clearly. Tomo had purposely rammed his fingers up into Rui's body to illicit a reaction like that. He seemed to know how to tease the pretty man under him. He seemed to know exactly what to do and how to do it to get a reaction.

"Hurry up.." It was Rui that spoke, much to Umi's surprise, in an almost whiny sort of tone that was hushed but still obvious.

"Bossy."

The one word reply from Tomo was coupled with the shift of his body and the crack of the cap on the bottle of lube again. Umi couldn't see clearly enough to know what was going on, the only noise in the room was the three of them breathing. After a few moments there was a snap of the bottle closing again and Tomo shifted forward.

Oh... Oh okay...

Umi watched as Tomo leaned over Rui, shifting himself a bit as he clearly started to line his flesh up with Rui's entrance. Rui started to gasp and Tomo clapped a hand over the man's mouth as his hips shifted and pushed forward. Rui arched up under the man, both hands shooting out to grab onto the sides of Tomo's hips. His legs bent and fell to the sides, baring himself completely to the man on top of him who was already pulling back, readying himself arch back into the pretty man's body.

There was a soft rush of breath, clipped and cut off while the two men tried to be quiet as Tomo started to thrust into Rui's body more rhythmically. Umi could see them moving, he could see the way Rui was jarred against the mattress on each of Tomo's pushes into him. Hands wandered and grabbed although he couldn't tell whose was whose. They were just hands groping and touching and pulling as they writhed together on the bed.

It was clear that Tomo was holding back a bit. Trying to keep quiet, trying to keep the sound of their flesh shifting and smacking together to a minimum. Avoiding too much movement so the bed didn't bang against the wall, but it still seemed like more than enough for Rui and him both.

Umi could hear their breath quicken, hear the panted breaths start coming harder and harder. Rui's exhales started to include a small twisted noise that was unmistakably need and Umi could see him starting to push back to meet Tomo's thrusts.

Tomo was leaning over him, composed aside from the harsher breathing but his movements were quickening and growing more pointed as the minutes ticked by.

It was Rui that seemed to lose it first which surprised Umi.... He watched as Rui arched up harder.. harder.. before he gasped in a breath, his head rocking back against the pillow as a strangled and desperate noise came from his chest even though his mouth stayed tightly closed.

He couldn't see anything, really. He didn't see Rui come but it was clear that he had. Tomo brushed a hand against the side of Rui's face as he seemed to pick up the pace. They were quiet again save for the breathing and the smack of flesh together before Tomo let out a small grunt and his hips ground forward. He leaned down over Rui panting in short rough breaths, hips twitching against the man under him in his release.

Umi let out a low breath, having to do it slowly to keep it quiet. He hadn't even realized he was holding the air in his lungs.

Tomo stayed hovering over Rui, both of them panting softly for the first while but breathing eventually slowing to a more normal pace.

"Mm." Tomo intoned softly and bent down a bit to press a couple of kisses to Rui's lips before he pulled back and shifted to get off the bed. He hopped around a bit, grabbing his boxers and jeans, pulling them on but keeping his shirt in hand.

"Night." Rui said, obviously half asleep and totally sated already as he turned over in bed to face away from the door.

Umi listened to the door opening and closing as Tomo left. Then listened as Rui's breathing changed, got deeper and deeper as he fell into contented sleep.

Ten minutes passed. Twenty. When the clock read half an hour after Tomo had left Umi pushed the blankets off himself and got out of bed.

He slipped out of the room, closing the door quietly to walk along the hall to knock on the door just up from his own.

It opened almost immediately, Tomo on the other side smirking at him. "Took you long enough."

"Had to make sure he was asleep." Umi said, already stepping forward, both hands reaching out to grab Tomo's hips. He pulled the man into him as they backed into the vocalist's room much the same way Tomo had pushed Rui earlier.

"Well?" Tomo asked as he pushed the door closed, both arms raising to curl around the back of Umi's neck. He tilted his head in, pressing a gentle kiss to the edge of Umi's jaw. "Was watching as much fun as you thought it would be?"

"Better." Umi said, turning his head to catch Tomo's lips, kissing him softly but quickly. "You're so good to me."

"Mm.." Tomo smirked, shifting his hips back and forth against the front of Umi's. "I'll think of some way for you to make it up to me."


End file.
